Shamshiel Shahar
Shamshiel Shahar is a major character in the story, Through the Looking Glass, which was originally created by Shirou Fujimura before being adopted by Demons Anarchy of Pride, prior to it's publishing. She is a Succubus demon, highly skilled with magic, and comes from a noble family. She, alongside Flannel and the others, serve Alice Liddell. As stated by Rias, if his group were considered a Peerage, she would serve as his Bishop, alongside Shalltear. Appearance Shamshiel is an extremely attractive woman, looking to be in her early twenties with short pink hair and golden eyes. While often wearing provocative clothing, she commonly wears a black tank top with shorty shorts. She also sports two horns atop her head, as well as a beauty mark underneath her left eye. She also has a tail with a spade-shaped tip. Personality Shamshiel, true to her nature as a Succubus, is flirty and teasing, and above all else, playful. She generally likes to toy around with others, especially her fellow retainers. She is quite proud of her body's shape, as she often uses it to her advantage to obtain what she desires, though she herself has stated that she doesn't toy around with people because it's in her nature. Rather, she justifies herself by saying that her actions are for Alice's, and no one else. Being of the four oldest retainers in Alice's service, she is well respected by the other servants, and is typically well-known and feared by many due to her magical prowess. However, Shamshiel herself has stated that she feels the need to improve, that there is no such thing as power without limit. In the past, however, Shamshiel was shown to be very timid and anxious around others, and very depressed about her magical talent, as it was non-existent at that point in time. However, after being taken in by Alice, she had become enamored and infatuated with him, falling in love with him almost immediately. However, this is also a strong emotional attachment as well, as seen when Alice asked her to find a new master if he died in the Rating Game against Riser. Shamshiel quickly became distressed, stating that she would sooner die with him rather than find a new master, for her heart belonged to the one who gave her a reason to live, and the one who made her into the one who she is today. Profile Shamshiel was born into a noble family, well known for their magical prowess. However, unlike others in her family, Shamshiel lacked that magical talent, which led to her being ostracized by her own flesh and blood, and even her own mother. When the emotional abuse became too much, she fled her own home, unable to bear the humiliation any longer. Unfortunately, not long after, she was discovered, and captured by slave traders, who had intended to sell her off to humans who would pay a high price for her. Thankfully, however, she was saved by Alice, prior to his memory loss. While the circumstances afterwards are unknown, Alice had taken Shamshiel under his care, and proceeded to teach her in the magic arts. Through Alice, she became a powerful magician, reknowned far and wide as "Shamshiel of the Blood Arcane." Despite being praised by her own family, and welcomed back, she remained in his service. It was stated by Flannel that, somewhere along the line, Shamshiel became emotionally attached to Alice, and had fallen in love with him. Powers and Abilities Being a Demon, Shamshiel naturally possesses magical power. Being of noble birth, she has a greater affinity for magic than most, and being a Succubus, she specializes in illusion magic. While at first not having any talent, training underneath Alice has made her a terrifying opponent to face on the battlefield. * Immense Magical Power: Shamshiel is an expert in various forms of magic, ranging from creating thunderstorms to blizzards and even an inferno. As a Succubus, she can create vivid illusions that stem from the target's innermost desires, though she is also capable of manipulating their sight, smell, and hearing. Additionally, she even possesses the forbidden "Blood Arcane," a rare form of magic that is said to obliterate an entire army when utilized to it's full potential. Quotes "Ne, ne! Azzy-kun! Can we go out and play?" "Azzy-kun has given me orders to obliterate you guys, so... Yeah, please die~" Trivia * Shamshiel, like the rest of Alice's servants, are characters from other series. Shamshiel is from the eroge game, Kyonyuu Fantasy. She is a Succubus who drains the life energy of men until traveling with a human boy who caught her fancy. Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Magicians